Something kinda oohh
by drreidsbabe
Summary: Its her 18th and she is going to have a good time. A kinky night with Matthew Gray Gubler


**Something kinda ohh**

Marie looked at herself in the mirror. It was her 18th birthday and she was going to have the night of her life. She put on her lipstick and looked at herself once again in her bathroom mirror.

"Perfect". Marie said to herself and she left the bathroom turning the light off and closing the door behind her.

Marie went into her bedroom and put her coat on. She looked at the time. It was 7pm, and her two bestmates would be here any time now. marie made sure she had her phone and her bag, left closing the door. She made her way down stairs.

**"MARIE IS THAT YOU"? **Her mum shouted.

"Yes mum". Marie said as she walked into the kitchen, her mum looked up and stood there in total shock. Marie was wondering what she was looking at.

"Is there something wrong mum"? Marie said.

"No, its just you look so grown up and so pretty". Her mum said. Marie smiled and walked over to her mum giving her a hug. Just then the doorbell rang, marie walked away from her mum and headed towards the door. She opened it to see her mates charly and daiz standing there.

"Wow you look great". Charly said.

"Thank you and so do the both of you". Marie said.

"So you ready to party on the town tonight"? Daiz said.

"Oh yes, and we have all night". Marie said laughing.

"Ok mum im going now". Marie said.

"Here sweetie take this". Her mum said handing marie some money.

"I cant take this". Marie said.

"Yes you can, now go and have a good night". Her mum said. Marie smiled and took the money giving her mum a kiss on the cheek, before leaving the house and closing the frontdoor.

All 3 girls walked down the road. Marie couldnt believe it was her 18th birthday already, she felt different. She knew she was going to make this a night to remember.

Marie and the girls headed into town, it was a friday night, and the town was busy. Marie looked around to see which bar they could go in before hiding for the night club.

"This one". Charly said dragging marie into the bar, marie laughed but let herself go in. She looked around, there was alot of people there. Marie found a sit while daiz went on got the drinks in.

"Here you go, your first drink of the night". Daiz said handing marie a vodka and coke.

"Thank you". Marie said. As she took a sip of her drink. the music was to loud in the place they were in, marie just couldnt wait to hit the nightclub and get on the dance floor.

"Come on lets get out of here". Charly said. Marie smiled and all 3 girls left. They took a slow walk towards the night club, marie was a bit nervous mind you, as she hoped that they believed her that she was 18 years old and would let her in.

"Wow theres already alot of people waiting to go in". Marie said looking at the people. She spotted someone there, he looked gorgeous. But she looked away when one of his mates turned and looked at her.

"Who was that you was looking at"? Charly said.

"Who knows". Marie said. Daiz soon went up to the front.

"What she doing"? Marie said.

"I dont know". Charly said. Daiz was talking to the man at the door.

"Well what ever shes saying to him, hes now looking over here". Marie said looking nervously at Charly.

"Who knows what goes thru that girls mind". Charly said.

Just then Daiz and the person came walking towards the girls.

"Are you Marie"? The man said.

"Erm yes why"? Marie said.

"Been told its your 18th tonight, so if you would like to come with me, i will get you in now". The man said.

"Wow". Marie said as she and charly followed daiz and the man, as they headed towards the door. Marie walked passed the person she had been looking at. He saw her, and looked at his mates who he was standing with.

"I wonder whats going on"? He said.

"Who knows, but i hope we get in soon im freezing". Another one said.

Marie, charly and daiz were now inside the night club, marie looked around the place was massive. The girls took off there coats and went up to the bar, marie looked at the flashing lights that was going on.

"I think this night is going to be great". Marie said. All 3 girls laughed.

"And what would you 3 lovely ladies like to drink"? The bar man said.

"Erm i will have a wkd, the red one". Daiz said.

"I will have the same". Charly said.

"And what drink would you like miss"? The bar man said.

"I will have vodka and diet coke please". Marie said.

"Oh sir, its her 18th birthday today". Charly said.

"oh really, well these drinks are on me". "Happy birthday". The bar man said.

"Thanks". Marie said blushing a bit.

"Dont worry about her, shes not very good with people saying things like that to her". Charly said. Marie hit charly on the shoulder and looked around again. People were now starting to come into the club.

Marie saw him again and quickly looked away.

"Its that guy again aint it"? Charly said.

"Yes, come on lets find somewhere to sit". Marie said as she headed over to a table and sat down. "Ok girls, listen, marie its your 18th birthday, ok and you have until 3am to rock it up ok". "Now girl get on that dance floor and have a bloody good time". Charly said.

"Ok ok, i will let me finish this drink". Marie said. Daiz and charly both rolled there eyes and then looked at marie again.

Half way into the night marie was getting very drunk, but still she couldnt stop looking at this guy, now she saw him looking at her. She smiled at him. And looked at her mates.

"Go on, go and talk to him". Daiz and charly both said.

"ok". Marie said as she left her mates and walked up to the guy.

"Hi". He said as marie stood in front of him.

"Hello, im marie". She said.

"Hi there, im matthew". He said. Marie smiled at him and looked at her mates.

"So your the girl who got in". One of them said.

"Erm ya". Marie said giving matthew a worried look.

"Oh dont worry about him". Matthew said.

"Oh i wouldnt normal jump in front, its just my mate went up and spoke to the person on the door"."You see its my 18th and well im out to enjoy myself". Marie said.

"Oh ok, im sorry, im Aj by the way and this is Paget and Sherma". She said.

"Na its ok". Marie said.

"Well considering its your birthday why not let me by you and your friends over there a drink"? Aj said.

"ok". Marie said. Matthew looked at her and smiled.

Marie and matthew talked about a few things. Just then the music stopped and marie looked at matthew, just then the music started back up. Marie looked at matthew as the song "Something kinda ooh",came on.

Marie looked at matthew and pulled him onto the dance floor. Her mates watched marie, as she and matthew started dancing together. Marie knew she had to get this heated up, as she had only 3am to rock until he dropped, she smiled at him, as the music came out of the speakers. Matthew could feel himself getting very horny for her. She looked at him and moved around behind him, she knew that she might not ever see him again, but for tonight she was gonna make him want her. Marie started singing the song as she kept dancing around him. br

**I've got to heat it up **

**Doctor, got to heat it up **

**I've got till 3 o'clock **

**I've got to rock until you drop **

**Till you drop...something..ahh **

**Something kinda ooh, **

**Jumping on my tutu **

**Something 'side of me,**

**Wants some part of you oo-ooh **

**Something kinda ooh, **

**Makes my heart go boom boom **

**Something 'side of me, **

**Wants some part of you oo-ooh **

**Something kinda ooh, **

**Jumping on my tutu **

**Something 'side of me, **

**Wants some part of you oo-ooh **

**Something kinda ooh, **

**Bumping in the back room, **

**Something 'side of me, **

**Wants some part of you oo-ooh **

**Ooh, when tomorrow comes **

**Baby I won't even known your name **

**Baby so good **

**Want to follow on by **

**But I'll never meet you **

**Never see you again **

**If you wanna put a (or pin a) line on me, now no **

**Wait till the band gonna play real slow **

**If you want your hands on me **

**I'm digging you up **

**Cant dance - no pain, no gain, no show **

**Jump to the beat all night dont roll **

**If you wanna handle me **

**You got to keep up **

**Something kinda ooh, **

**Jumping on my tutu **

**Something 'side of me, **

**Wants some part of you oo-ooh **

**Something kinda ooh, **

**Makes my heart go boom boom **

**Something 'side of me, **

**Wants some part of you oo-ooh **

**Something kinda ooh, **

**Jumping on my tutu **

**Something 'side of me, **

**Wants some part of you oo-ooh **

**Something kinda ooh, **

**Bumping in the back room, **

**Something 'side of me,**

**Wants some part of you oo-ooh **

**I've got to heat it up **

**Doctor, got to heat it up **

**I've got till 3 o'clock **

**I've got to rock until you drop **

**Oh boy, I can't tell you how sad I feel **

**And tonight, is just another kink in your steel **

**(Oh yeah) **

**Shoulda known where the man was at **

**Shoulda known he was coming to make me **

**I shoulda recognised the plan of attack **

**When he turned and he called me Baby **

**Shoulda known where the man was at **

**Shoulda known he was coming to make me **

**Shoulda come with a party rap **

**So I know where the night would take me **

**Take me...something...(take me)... **

**Something kinda ooh, **

**Jumping on my tutu **

**Something 'side of me, **

**Wants some part of you oo-ooh **

**Something kinda ooh, **

**Makes my heart go boom boom **

**Something 'side of me, **

**Wants some part of you oo-ooh **

**Something kinda ooh, **

**Jumping on my tutu **

**Something 'side of me, **

**Wants some part of you oo-ooh **

**Something kinda ooh, **

**Bumping in the back room,**

**Something 'side of me, **

**Wants some part of you oo-ooh **

Marie pulled him closer to her as she worked the song with him. Matthew couldnt help but smile at her. Both of them were being watched by her mates and also his mates, but this didnt seen to bother the pair of them.

"So why until 3am"? Matthew said to her as she kissed him on the cheek. Marie smiled and carried on dancing. Matthew seemed to be loving this, which was starting to others kept a close eye on the pair.

"She sure knows how to work this song on him, dont she"? Paget said.

"Oh she sure does". Charly said watching her bestmate, pull some good dances moves on matthew.

Marie put her arms around him so they were very close, she took a chance and placed her lips on to his.

This seemed to send shock waves thru out her body. She ran her hands dowh his back, her heart was beating really fast, she wanted him there was no way she was gonna leave until she got it. Matthew deepened the kiss. A few minutes later they broke apart. As the song came to an end, she smiled to herself as she left him standing there and joined her mates.

"What was going on there, girl talk". Charly said. Marie laughed and pulled them to one side.

"Why not, im only 18 once and im never going to see him again, and im more than likely want even know his name when tomorrow comes". Marie said. Both girls smiled and let there mate have a good night. Marie and matthew soon disappeared, but were still in the night club.

"Girls have you seen matthew "? Sherma said.

"No, and marie as gone too". Charly said.

"oh man, you dont think there gone somewhere together do you"? Aj said.

"Who knows". Daiz said.

The guys looked at each other, and finished there drinks.

Marie and matthew were somewhere out the back, but still in the club.

"Now this place is nice". Marie said as they walked into what looked like an office.

Marie felt herself getting a big hot and undone her zip at the front a bit. Matthew couldnt believe it, he soon walked up to her and pulled her towards him. He kissed her on the lips. Marie moaned into his mouth and he picked her up and carried over to the table, he cleared it and layed her down on it. He kissed his way down her body, removing her tights and knickers. Marie looked at him and smiled him. She tryed to sit up, but he wouldnt let her.

"Lie back". Matthew said. Marie did as he told her. She felt her legs open more. She breathed heard, she felt him inside her. He gave her no warning, she held on to the table as he moved in and out of her.

"Ohh god matthew". Marie moaned.

"You liking this baby"? "Do you want me to go faster"? Matthew said.

"Oh god yesss". Marie said.

Matthewn smiled and speeded up. God this was good, matthew brought his penis out and then went straight back into her, making marie moan his name out loud.

The heat and tenson between them was getting hotter, marie had to hold on tightly to the table. She couldnt believe how good he was. Matthew started going faster, he was getting the feeling that he was going to come, but tryed to hold off, as he wanted marie to come first.

"Oh god matthew, faster". Marie said as she felt a feeling, she knew she wasnt far off from coming. Matthew kept going.

"**FASTER**". Marie screamed. Matthew did, as felt marie tighten around his member, he knew this was it, and let go sending all he had inside of her. She came with him sending all her juices over his penis. Matthew fell on top of her , she wrap her arms around him. Both layed there catching there breaths. Matthew soon removed himself from her, and put his pants and trousers back on. Marie sat up on the table and looked at him. He smiled at her, as she out her knickers and tights back on.

"Wow now that was good".Marie said.

Matthew smiled at her. Marie looked at the clock and saw it was 2:58 am. She did do what she set out to do before 3am. Both of them got there selfs sorted out and left the office, marie walked in front and made her way back onto the dance floor.

"Where the hell have you been"? Charly said.

"Tell you later". Marie said as she picked up her bag. Marie turned and looked at matthew.

"Thank you for a good night". Marie said giving matthew one last others just stood there in shock once again.

Marie pulled away and left him standing there with the rest of his mates. He watched her leave, the others all looked at him.

"Care to explain what went on"? Sherma said.

"No". Matthew said. Walking off towards the exit, the others soon followed him.

All 3 girls where now in the taxi on the way home.

"Ok girl talk"? Charly said.

"Lets just say, its gonna be a night i will never forget". Marie said.

All of them laughed, as the taxi took them back to marie's place. Daiz paid the taxi. Inside the house, they left marie to it and went to sleep.

"Best birthday ever". Marie said. Turning off the light and going to sleep.

**THE END**

"Something kinda ooh by girls alloud".


End file.
